1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spring plate for transmitting or storing forces, e.g., when actuating multiple-disc clutches, the spring plate being produced from plates of material by punching and having radial webs inter-connected in meander form by peripheral bridges. The invention also relates to a method of producing such a spring plate and a device for working the method.
2. Description of Prior Art
Known spring plates of this type are made of spring steel formed with radial grooves extending alternately from the inner edge and the outer edge of the plate. The resulting radial webs are stressed by bending when transmitting forces. In order to transmit sufficiently large forces and withstand the resulting bending stresses, the spring plates must be made relatively thick. As a result, known spring plates, e.g., cup springs, are relatively stiff. The resulting resistance to deformation has to be additionally overcome when transmitting forces, thus increasing the force required for actuation.